Identity Crisis
by Sweet Omega
Summary: Someone gets hit on the head and believes they are some one else. If you wanna know who you are gonna hafta come in here and see. And who the think they are...
1. BONK

Starz- I haven't written anything a while...  
  
Yami- Lazy.  
  
Yugi- Yeah, yeah it is.  
  
Starz- *in a hurtful voice* You didn't have ta say it out loud!  
  
Yami- Now what is this story about?  
  
Starz- Actually, This story wasn't an idea of mine. It was Crimson's! *points*  
  
Crimson- Be quiet. Write. *pulls out random weapon* Now. *points at empty Word Document*  
  
Starz- He's really nice once you get to know him!! I swear!!  
  
Yami- R....ight.  
  
Yugi- *hides* He's scary.  
  
Crimson- Starzpen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't make me hunt you down and hurt you.  
  
Starz- This story is about Tea. *people gasp* Hey! I never said that I was nice to her!!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Identity Crisis  
  
Chapter 1- *BONK*  
  
Tea walked out of work. It had been a long day. Those kids at table three were horrid.*sigh* She quickened her pace. She had to close tonight and it was very late and very dark out. She rounded the corner and was back in her neighborhood. She had nothing to worry about now.   
  
"HEY LOOK OUT!!!" a voice called out above her. She looked up a something blank fell and hit her on the head with a *bonk* noise.  
  
~Next Morning~ ^Domino Hospital^  
  
"...Yes...She came in late.... concussion..." a voice swam in and out of Tea's hearing. She opened her eyes and was staring at the back of a man in a white lab coat. She heard him more clearly now. "We are glad you came to visit her." he said pleasantly.   
  
"TEA!!"Yugi said worriedly.   
  
"Ah, she's awake." The doctor said and checked her over quickly. "She seems fine. I'll let you guys talk." he said and left the room.  
  
"You weren't at school today." Joey said. "We got worried cause you didn't say you were gonna be gone."  
  
"Ummmmmmm.....that's nice but..." Tea started before the door was flung open and a young girl came in with a younger boy.  
  
"GOMEN!!" she yelled loudly. "I am so sorry! My brother was mad with me and threw my cd player out the 2nd story window and it hit you!!" she explained. "Apologize you little brat." she hissed at the small boy behind her.   
  
"Gomen...." he said and didn't seem to sorry about it.   
  
"It's alright." Tea said smiling.   
  
"No it's not!!!" she said. "Because of us you are in the hospital!!"  
  
"Don't worry. I've been through worse."  
  
"But...Well in that case we are gonna pay for your bill!!!" she said with a determined look on her face. "Let's go!!" she said and grabbed the little boy by the collar and out the door.  
  
"I wonder why he got mad at her..." Joey said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah." Tristan said. "They kinda remind me of you and Serenity..."  
  
"Shuddup!!" Joey said as he hit Tristan on the head and he fell over.   
  
Tea sat in her bed and watched the boys happily fight and talk amongst themselves. She smiled at them and said " It's nice of you to come and visit me."   
  
"Well of course we did." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah." Tristan said. "We are you're friend's after all."  
  
"Well that's the thing." she said. "I'm pretty sure I've never met any of you before."  
  
They all stared at her for a moment. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"How hard did that CD player hit you??"Joey asked.  
  
"Tea what are you talking about???" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. My name isn't Tea." She said in complete seriousness. "My name is Serenity. My friends call me Serena though."  
  
They did some more staring before Joey backed into the hallway. "Doctor!!!" he called down to the nurses station. "Can we get a doctor in here!?!?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Well? Happy?  
  
Crimson- It will do.... For now...  
  
Yugi- NO TORTURE!!!  
  
Yami- I wasn't even in it!!!!  
  
Y&Y- *dance of joy*  
  
Starz- R............ight.  
  
Crimson- R&R. Now. 


	2. You Think Your Who?

Starz- HI!!!   
  
Yugi- Hello again!  
  
Crimson- HI!! I mean.... What to so long to update???  
  
Starz- I'm lazy...  
  
Yami- Yeah. Yeah she is.  
  
Starz-.... QUIET!!!!  
  
Yugi- Uh-oh...  
  
Starz- I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Identity Crisis  
  
Chapter 2- You Think Your Who?  
  
Tea smiled happily at the boys.   
  
"You....you think you're my sister???" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I've never seen you before in my life." she responded. "As I said my name is Serena."  
  
"DOCTOR!!!!" Joey yelled back into the hall.   
  
"What are you yelling about?" she asked. "I'm telling the truth!" The doctor that had been in there a moment ago ran in.  
  
"What's wrong!?!?" he said panting.  
  
"She thinks she's some chick named Serena." Tristan answered.   
  
He walked over to her and gave her a look over. "She seems perfectly fine to me... She must have temporary memory loss."  
  
"So who dose she think she is?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I told you. I'm Serena Usagi ." Tea said happily.  
  
As she said that a man dressed in a blue suit type thing with red trim stuck his head in. "Is Dr. Zoisite in?" he asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Tea screamed. "He's from the Dark Kingdom!!!!" and pulled a plastic looking wand outta nowhere and whacked him over the head screaming "In the name of the Moon I will punish you!!!"(if you're still confused about what 'Serena' it is it's Serena from Sailor Moon) He fell to the floor and she stood triumphantly over him.  
  
"..." Was all that was said for a few moments  
  
"Tea?...I mean Serena!?" Yugi asked. "Are...are you ok?"  
  
"Never better! Can't you see he was a general for the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"Ummm... yes." Joey said covering for the group.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Tristan said joining in. "He sure seemed evil!!!" She smiled happily at them.   
  
"I wanna go find Darien!" she said and started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry." the doctor said as the man Tea had knocked out was dragged away. "She should return to normal in a few days!!!"  
  
"A...a few days of this?!?" Yugi said slightly alarmed.   
  
"If she doesn't change bring her back and we will try inducing a slight head trauma to bring her back around." he said laughing happily "Now, let's go see what we can do about this one...."  
  
"OH, CRAP!!" Joey said as he wheeled around "Where did she go!!!"   
  
"We gotta go find her!!!!" Tristan said as they ran out of the hospital.  
  
They got to the parking lot and she was nowhere to be seen. "Ummmmm... well guys any ideas?"Yugi asked.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Are you happy now?  
  
Crimson- Yes. Yes I am.  
  
Starz- Good.  
  
Yugi- YAY!!!  
  
Yami- Please for the love of Ra... say I'm not Darien.   
  
Starz- You'll see. ^^  
  
Yugi- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	3. The Search Begins!

Crimson-Write!!  
  
Starz- No!!!  
  
Crimson-Write!!  
  
Starz- No!!!  
  
Crimson- WRITE!!!  
  
Starz- NO!!!  
  
Yami- They've been at this for hours!!!  
  
Yugi- My ears hurt...  
  
Starz- Fine. I'll write, but only if you get off my back!!!  
  
Crimson- Fine.  
  
Y&Y- YAY!!!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Identity Crisis  
  
Chapter 3- The Search Begins!!  
  
This was defiantly not Tokyo Tea thought. But then how did she get here and how was she supposed to get home. She seemed to be walking in a small shopping area when she came across a large window showing off the merchandise inside. The reflection that stared back did not look like her at all. It had short limp brown hair not her long ankle length odangos. Her blue eyes stared back at her. Her eyes wandered to her outfit... "AIEE!!!" It was the most God awful thing she had ever seen. It was so... so pink!!! She turned on heel and walked into the nearest clothing store.   
  
^Out side Domino Hospital^  
  
"DID YOU SEE A GIRL WITH SHORT BROWN HAIR!?!?!" Joey yelled as people passed by.  
  
"AND BLUE EYES!?!?!" Tristan added. Earning the two of them stares and people muttering 'weirdos' and 'nut cases' under their breath.   
  
"Okay guys any better ideas?" Yugi asked from behind the screaming duo.  
  
"Well," Joey said as he turned to face Yugi. "This obviously isn't working."  
  
"We could...." Tristan started.  
  
"Looking for Tea?" a feminine voice said. Joey looked over his shoulder to see Mai walking down the street.   
  
"How'd you that know Mai?" Yugi asked as they ran over to her.  
  
"Well, two things." she answered. "One that she's not here and two that you two were screaming it out. I could here you perfectly clear three streets down."  
  
"Really? I didn't think we were that loud...." Tristan muttered mainly to himself.  
  
"So you have any ideas?" Joey asked.   
  
"Well, no matter how much I dislike it.... she is a female and we are downtown so she probably went shopping."  
  
"Shopping???" the boys asked looking slightly puzzled.  
  
^Small Shop^  
  
Tea.... I mean walked out of the shop. She felt much better now. She had changed into a sailor uniform with a blue skirt, white top and a pink bow. She had done her hair up in odangos like normal. The people seemed to know her and kept calling her Tea but hey they gave her a discount!!! It was all good!!! As the bell on the door jingled as it closed she say him. Darien walking down the street and getting into a limo. Of course his hair was brown instead of black but his blue eyes were the same.  
  
"Darien...." she whispered. He didn't here her though and got into the limo. "DARIEN!!!" she screamed as the limo pulled away. So she did the next logical thing.... she chased it.  
  
^Street Corner^   
  
"Well, we checked all the shops on that street." Yugi said.   
  
"And you woke me up to help you with this search...." Yami grumbled.  
  
"This is the last street...." Joey said.  
  
"Well, in this district..." Mai said thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean there are mor of these places!?!?!?" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Well, duh!" Mai said.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!" a girl screamed at a passing limo speeding away around the corner. She stopped and leaned over to catch her breath. The group just started at her until...  
  
"T....Tea??" Yami asked in complete shock.  
  
She turned to look at them. *sigh* "I thought I told you MY NAME IS SERENA!!!"  
  
"Right!! Right!!!" Yugi said covering for the rest of them. "Serena! Don't run off like that!!! We were worried!!!"  
  
*snicker snicker*   
  
"What?!?!?!" Tea turned to look at Mai who was laughing behind her hand.  
  
" Well it's just.... Did you lose a bet or something!?!?!"Mai said before dissolving into a fit of laughter followed by Joey and Tristan.  
  
"No I didn't!!! And when did you start dressing so slutty Mina-chan?"(A/N Sailor Venus)  
  
"Wha???"   
  
"It doesn't matter right now...." she said turn and looking for the limo. "Where did Darien go....?"  
  
"Ummm..." Joey and Tristan said still having no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"We'll take you to him!!!" Yugi blurted getting her attention. "We'll take you tomorrow!"  
  
"Ummmm.. Right!" Yami said joining in. "But first let's get you home!!!"  
  
"Well, I did my job." Mai said. "Ta."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Starz- HAPPY NOW!!!  
  
Crimson- Yes. Yes I am.  
  
Yami- I made an appearance!!! And she didn't like me!! *dance of joy*  
  
Yugi- And we found her!!!  
  
JJ- BACK IN THE GAME CRIMSON!!!  
  
Crimson- NOOO!!!  
  
Starz- *pushes him toward JJ* BYEZ!!!  
  
Crimson- Aren't in you in the game too?  
  
Starz- Nope. I am not..  
  
Yugi- Goodbye for now Crimson!!  
  
Yami- Ruby....   
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


End file.
